


The day their souls combined

by voltron_aesthetic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltron_aesthetic/pseuds/voltron_aesthetic
Summary: Most of their lives were spent not knowing who their soulmates were. Everyone else knew about theirs but Victor and Yuuri had been left in the dark.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I found a Victuuri fanfic (Unwanted Connection)  
> and really connected with it so, I created one similar but with a twist.

Yuuris P.o.V —— Im 18 and my life's been so busy lately with skating practise and school so I haven't had much time to think about my soulmate, there's that and...even though I can write to them im way too nervous. Every time I pick up a pen to write to them my anxiety picks up and I throw the pen away thinking about whether or not I can be a good soulmate. But it hit me one day... They never made an effort either and well...Nothing ever showed up. I started thinking that maybe, I don't have a soulmate. I mean it's not uncommon it just means you can choose you're own path but, did I want to be one of these people? No, I really didn't, it may sound strange but I wanted to meet the person fate had set for me, not someone who I chose that wasn't actually right for me. The person fate sets for you is someone who is the most compatible with you, someone who would love you unconditionally, someone who is almost exactly like you, they're meant for you and only...you. It was 6 years later and I was 23 now. I was skating at my favourite ice rink trying to get rid of anxiety, I had just finished and decided to go home when I rolled up my sleeves. There was something written in a foreign language, sitting there on my arm waiting for me to see it. I stared at it in disbelief. I, Yuuri Katsuki, has a soulmate. The writing was neat but also messy at the same time... It really made me upset that I couldn't understand it but hey, at least I have a soulmate. To make sure they knew I had seen it I drew a simple smiley face with a small coloured heart beside it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victors P.o.V —— Lately I've been uncertain about my life. While everyone else was getting notes from their soulmates; some even knew who theirs was, I Victor Nikiforov still had no clue about this whole soulmate thing. For years I've never had anything written on my arm, I've never tried to write on my arm simply because I'm too busy, I'm a professional ice skater and Yakov; my coach, had forbid me from ever inking my skin, I was 10 at the time and I quote "Yakov, why can't I write on my arm? I need to know whether I have a soulmate! It's important!" "Victor, you can't write on your arm. If someone sees it, what will they say? I forbid you unless you want me to drop you." and so, I never wrote anything and neither did my soulmate. A few years later I was 27. I tried watching movies and even played a few games on my phone but I was still bored. I had looked around my apartment and that's when I glanced at the small felt tip pen. I knew what I had to do, once and for all, I wrote a simple "Hi! I'm Victor" and waited for a response. I was eager for a response and looked at it for a while. Nothing. Nothing showed up, I lost hope so I gave up until a smiley face and a cute coloured heart showed up. I didn't know why they hadn't written anything but right now all that mattered was I, Victor Nikiforov had a soulmate.  
\-----------------------------------


	2. The first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri have finally found out they have soulmates but they don't know who they are and apparently don't speak Japanese or Russian...This is gonna be one rough journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter! I think I'm gonna make a new chapter everyday so, feel free to comment and leave kudos'!

Victors P.o.V ——  
After hearing this great news well, I had to tell someone so I called the first person who came to mind, Yuri Plisetsky. "Yuri! Guess what!" I heard a long groan, oh well! "What?! Are you serious right now? It's 2am Victor!" He sounded pissed but it was worth it, he would be the first to hear the great news. "Ah don't be like that Yuri! Besides it's the best thing that will happen in my life right now! I have a soulmate!" The younger teen had no reply to this statement. "That's it? That's the great news? You woke me up at 2am for this? Good for you Victor, I'm going to sleep." •Click• "Well someone obviously doesn't know how to appreciate the good things in life..." I was laying in my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about my soulmate it was mainly things like, what did they look like? Sound like? How do they dress? and the other huge question... Do they skate? I smiled thinking about it, me and my soulmate skating a duet to our favourite song, free without a care in the world. It sounds cheesy but it was something I really wanted. I fell asleep thinking about all those wonderful things when my alarm clock went off.  
I turned it off and got up to start my day. I took a shower, ate breakfast, regular morning things before heading to practise. When I got to the rink Yuri was already there. "Well you're here early. It's only 6am Yuri, shouldn't you be sleeping or doing whatever you do until 8?" I had obviously scared him a little as he fell and slid across the ice. "What the hell?! Why are you here?!" He did that thing when he glares at people, you know, the one he thinks makes him look tough? "Well I come here at 6 every day and practise. The question is, what are you doing here?" He looked at me as if I said something idiotic. "Well after that awakening at 2am I couldn't sleep very well so I waited and came here at 5." I shrugged my shoulders "Okay then."  
He was staring at me as if he had a question, "You okay there?" "So...You seriously have a soulmate?" I was surprised to see the softer side of Yuri, and this early in the morning too. "Mhm...I took a picture too." He rolled his eyes and made his way over to the bench I was on. I showed him the picture of the cute smiley face and heart my soulmate drew. "Looks stupid..." I was slightly offended "Well I don't see you with a soulmate now do I?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He turned a soft shade of pink. "I just haven't wrote to them yet okay?!" He stormed out of the rink and I felt kinda bad, he reminded me of myself and if someone said that to me when I was his age I probably would've done the same thing... I got off practise around noon and it was really exhausting. To get my mind off things I went home and sat around for a while until I noticed some drawings on my arm. I smiled, grabbed a pen and doodled away with them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuuris P.o.V  
It was around 9am when I got home and it could not have been any more embarrassing. I guess my face was super red hence my mom and everyone else asked why it was like that so, I did all I could, I ran up to my room. Sure, it made me look like my teenaged self but it works... I spent the next few hours in there, some spent talking to Phichit and some just thinking about what my soulmate looks like, how old they are, etc. At this point, I had come to a conclusion that the only way to talk to my soulmate was through drawing so, that's what I did. I drew and they drew some more and by the end both my arms were filled with random drawings, hearts, emoticons and a countless amount of other things. It was around 10pm, my parents had just closed the hot springs early, everyone had eaten so I took a shower. When I finished I pulled on some sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt. I went into the lounge and sat with everyone else. I was having a good time, everyone was laughing and smiling and I had forgotten about the drawings. I guess it was hot and that caused me to roll my sleeves up exposing the drawings. After a few seconds I had realized and quickly pulled my sleeves down but, it had been too late. "Oi, Yuuri. What's that on your arms?" Mari had asked lighting another cigarette. By then everyone had turned their attentions to me. I could tell this wasn't going to be easy, I took in a breath and spoke. "I..Well I have um...Ihaveasoulmateandwedontunderstandeachothersowedrawtocommunicate!" Everyone looked at me as if I was an alien. "Yuuri honey, explain that again please?" This time it was my mom speaking. "Oh uh sorry...I have a soulmate and... we can't really understand each other so we draw to communicate..." My parents gave each other a look and smiled while Mari just gave me an "It's about time" look. All of a sudden my dad stood up "We need to celebrate!" "Agreed!" my mom followed suit and then it was Mari's turn "I guess so" "Guys...You don't have too! Really!" "Nonsense Yuuri, tomorrow I'll make lots of katsudon just for you!" I sighed as my mom went on and on about celebrating. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight everyone." I stood up and left the room awkwardly. I went into my bedroom and tried to fall asleep.


	3. Learning new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor finally find things out about their soulmates. Who knows what'll happen with enough time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter 3! Poor Yurio seems to be having some troubles too. Victor and Yuuri finally find things out about each other what could go wrong? Anywho! Leave a Kudos and feel free to comment as they're always appreciated!

Yurios P.o.V ——  
After I stormed out of the rink I had to go somewhere and clear my head. So, I went to this little garden and just thought about this soulmate shit. Victor knows he has a soulmate...Why is it that I don't?I've tried writing to them before, I've even did that stupid doodling bullshit too and they never wrote back. There was this one time I thought they wrote to me but it was just a faint line of ink. I decided not to talk about my soulmate and when Victor brought it up I lost it. I don't know when but I had started crying? I checked my phone and turns out I'd been here for a while, I wiped my face and made my way to practise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victors P.o.V ——  
It had been a few days since the doodle session with my soulmate. Sure, I was kinda upset but that's okay, I assume they're just busy with something...Yeah, they haven't forgot about me, and if they knew who I was they would definitely be talki- here we go... I'm doing it again, sometimes I hate myself because of times when I think things like "I'm Victor Nikiforov, I'm the greatest ice skater, if this person knew who I was they'd want to talk to me or be my friend or...etc, etc. Truth is, right now the only person who truly loves me is my soulmate and even then they probably don't right now. I mean we don't know anything about each other not even our names! I got up off my couch and grabbed a pen. I guess I did it pretty quick as Makkachin gave me a look as if he were to say "You're crazy Victor" Ah, I love him but sometimes I think he can be pretty judgemental.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuuris P.o.V ——  
I had woken up with ink on my arm. I pulled my glasses on and there were random drawings on my arm, I smiled but, we don't know anything about each other! We don't know our names, hair colour, where we're both fro- wait a minute.... I remembered their writing from before. I knew it had seemed kinda familiar....Russian! They're Russian! Wouldn't it be cool if my soulmate was Victor? I'd probably die of excitement or something. Anyways, I pulled out this Russian dictionary I had and tried my best to write "Hello, I'm Yuuri" it looked strange but you can tell it's Russian I guess.  
They wrote back?! It looked like mine but it said "Hi! I'm Victor!" They seem like a really happy person! "I take it you're from Russia?" "Yeah, I'm surprised, you remembered my writing" "Well, you're my soulmate and I want to get to know you" "Me too! So where are you from?" "Me? Well, I'm from Japan" "Japan? I've always wanted to go to Japan! Sadly my coach won't let me, mainly because practise comes first" Victor drew a small sad face beside his writing. All of a sudden Minako burst into my room, drunk and at 6:00 too. "Yuuri! You're mom wants you, she needs help!" "Okay." I quickly wrote "I'll talk to you later" and drew a heart beside it. "Okay! Bye Yuuri!" They drew a heart too. I'm getting closer to my soulmate and that made me feel really...warm inside.  
\------------------------


	4. True feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finally confronts his true feelings about his soulmate. Truth is, he doesn't understand why his won't write to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter focuses more on Yurios soulmate struggles, poor guy. Anyways, hope you enjoy and I might be posting another chapter today! Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment as they're always appreciated!

Victors P.o.V ——  
It took a while after I wrote but, eventually Yuuri did see it and I was really surprised by the response, it was in Russian! We were talking for a while until they had to go, honestly I didn't mind. I was getting more information about my soulmate and that made me really happy! I knew their name now and that's some of the best information I could have at the moment. _Yuuri_...The name was amazing. I could say it over and over again, it's times like these where I envy myself in the future but _right now_  is all that matters.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuuris P.o.V ——  
It was around 6pm when I finished helping my mom around the onsen. It was a rough day but a really good one at the same time. _Victor_... _Victor_....I love it already. Maybe tomorrow we can talk some more about personal things. I really want to know Victor and I want him to know me as well. I want to know things like his favourite colour or what he looks like, where he likes to go, things like that. I've never had a boyfriend before so I don't really know how to, well... I don't really know much about dating in general... I just hope I don't screw up...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yurios P.o.V ——  
I was sitting around the apartment and this whole soulmate thing was still bugging me... **Why** **?!** It's never been this bad before! " **Damnit, Victor!** " I punched my table and immediately pulled my hand back " **Shit!** " I realized I should probably stop yelling, it was pretty late and the neighbours might complain again. "Why is it that I don't know anything about this stupid soulmate thing? Why does that dumbass Victor get a soulmate and I don't? I've tried to talk to them! It's just no use..." I felt a few tears stream down my face, I quickly wiped them away. " **Shit**...Why is this such a sensitive topic? Why am I crying again?! I don't cry! **Yuri Plisetsky doesn't cry damnit!** " I angrily stormed over to my desk, grabbed a pen and started writing away, in Russian too. Who cares if they don't understand! I don't! By the end of this session, there was ink all over my arms. Let's say 35% was swears and the other 65% was how I felt. If they respond, they respond. If not, I'll think of that later. Good thing I left a small area unscathed for them; if there was anyone, to write. I looked at my arms and felt as if I'd been relieved of my anger just a little bit. A part of me wanted there to be someone on the receiving line but the rest of me, let's just say that the other part of me was a little off and was still super pissed about the whole soulmate thing. "I guess I'll see tomorrow..." I turned off all the lights and got into my warm bed. All I could remember before I fell asleep was that I had been staring at my arms hoping someone was there.


	5. New faces...Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a discussion with his soulmate, that's when the idea hits Victor, hard. 9 Hours later here he is, in the onsen, with Yuuri Katsuki staring right at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So people, were getting somewhere! Great big thanks to you all! Leave a comment and a kudos as they're all greatly appreciated!

**_Yuuris P.o.V --_**  

It was around a week later, Victor and I have been talking a lot and we've found out things about each other like, Victor likes to skate and he said he's extremely good at it too, he has a dog, and he lives by himself in an apartment in the nicer parts of St.Petersburg. It's been a pretty good week so far except for one thing... So, ive memorized Victor Nikiforovs "Stay close to me" and decided to show it to Yuuko, it went so well! But, I guess the triplets had recorded it and now it's all over the internet! Its top trending too! Most people would be excited if that happened but me? I'm terrified, kinda happy, but really, really embarrassed! As if it couldn’t get any more embarrassing, Victor had just written to me. "Yuuri! Did you see that video of this skater Yuuri Katsuki?" I had to respond so, "Oh yeah, I saw that video. What did you think of it?" I anxiously waited for his response. "He's really good but there is something I don’t understand..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**_Victo_** ** _rs P.o.V -_** ** _-_**  

"He's really good but there's something I don’t understand..." Yeah why he wasn’t on the podium with me! He skated my gold medal with more emotion than I could **ever** pull off. "What is it that you don’t understand?" "Well, Yuuri Katsuki has so much potential, you can see by how much emotion he puts into the routine. I think he's almost as good as Victor Nikiforov! Im just wondering if maybe he doesn’t have a good coach or if something's going on? He honestly should've been on that podium with Nikiforov." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**_Yuuris P.o.V --_**  

"...should've been on that podium with Nikiforov." I stared blankly at those words. Me? On the same podium as Victor? **People think that?!** "Well he did put a lot of emotion into the performance and from the video you can tell he's good but, he did lose last years grand prix."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**_Victors P.o.V --_**  

I remembered last years grand prix. It was the best I had ever been to! It was so much fun! Even Yuri had admitted it! There was a dance off, pole dancing, and a certain someone asked me to be their coach... I remembered him, _Yuuri Katsuki,_ now he was something.  He was the life of the party! He started the dance off and won! He was pole dancing with Chris and I wouldn’t admit it out loud but... **Damn** **!**  I Would I love to see him again... Then the best idea I've ever had came into my head... I've gotten bored with my career lately and wanted to change things up a little. This was it! I could fly to Japan and help Yuuri as his new coach! "Yuuri?" "Yeah?" "I have to go, I need to do something and it's really important." "Okay, I'll talk to you later?" "Of course!" I drew a heart and started grabbing everything I would need and threw them into suitcases. I called Yakov and told him my plan, he was mad no, more than mad. Angry? Furious? I told him I was leaving tonight and to meet me at the airport. Not too long later I was in the sky, on my way to Japan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**_Yuuris P.o.V --_**  

The last thing written was a heart. I smiled and went off to do some stuff around the hot springs. When I was done it was around 4pm, I didn’t realize time flew by that fast. I had started at what? 1pm? I got dinner and sat around till 5:30. All of a sudden my dad came in "Yuuri, you have a visitor!" That was really... odd. "Okay I guess..." I got up and walked to the lounge, there was a dog that looked exactly like Vicchan. My mom was petting him, "Looks a lot like Vicchan, doesn’t he? He came with a foreign looking fellow. They had just arrived and he's in the onsen right no-" She didn’t have time to finish as I had ran off. I burst into the onsen and there was Victor Nikiforov sitting right in front of me. 

 


	6. They skate too...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor have been really busy lately but has Yurio finally made contact with his soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I got off this whole "Post everyday" but my schedules been jammed ;^; . Anyways, I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you all! Leave a kudos and a comment as they're always appreciated!

Yuuris P.o.V ——  
It wasn't too long since Victor arrived when Yuri Plisetsky showed up. Since both of us are named Yu(u)ri, Mari gave Yuri the name Yurio and I'm still Yuuri. Since it's been so busy I haven't really had time to write to my soulmate, i've been feeling kinda guilty about it so after everyone went to their own rooms and Victor stopped asking me to sleep together, I grabbed a pen and started writing. "Hey Victor, sorry I haven't had much time to write to you" I waited for a response. "Don't worry Yuuri! I've been really busy too!" I smiled a little and replied "Well, if you don't mind me asking, what have you been busy with?" "Oh, i've been helping someone with skating is all." "That's nice of you" I drew a smiley face beside the sentence. "Yuuri, i'm very sorry but I'm really tired after today. Would you mind if I went to sleep early?" Yes, I was sad, but Victor deserved some rest after all, if he went through what i've been going through lately I would feel the same way. Speaking of which I should probably get some rest too, tomorrow is the Hot Springs on ice competition. "Don't worry, I'm gonna rest too. Hope you sleep well!" "Thanks Yuuri!" He drew a smiley and a heart beside his writing. I put the pen down, turned off the lights and went to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victors P.o.V ——  
It was late and I was really tired but I also really wanted to talk with Yuuri. I decided since tomorrow was important, sleeping is key so, I told Yuuri that I was going to rest and he said he didn't mind, I was relieved and put my pen down after writing a response. After a few minutes I found myself laying down staring up at the ceiling. "Sure is different here isn't it, Makkachin?" I whispered to my sleeping pet, "So...Tomorrow determines whether I coach Yuuri or Yurio, huh? I find it funny how Yuuri says he can't do Eros, I guess he doesn't remember the banquet very well but one things for sure, he knows Eros very, very well...And Yurio... I feel as if he knows the key to his Agape but, i've watched him skate for a while and it seems like he focuses on the program more than the emotions put into it...I guess we'll see how everything works out tomorrow." I kept thinking on how life will be with Yuuri or, how life will be with Yurio and the two are so...different. With Yuuri I feel as if it will be one of the greatest things I do and I see a lot out of it! But with Yurio...I guess all I can say is, it's not the same as if I were to coach Yuuri. I took in a breath, "You know Makkachin, if someone else was in the same position as me, i'm sure they would be content with either Yuuri or Yurio, but right now I really want to be Yuuri's coach...Hmm... G'night Makkachin..." I pet him for a little bit and past out not too long later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yurios P.o.V ——  
"Stupid pig... Stupid Victor... Why can't this just be easier? Why is Victor so persistent about this?! Why doesn't he just return to Russia with me and leave that stupid pig alone?!" I was scrolling through pictures in my phone and it slipped out of my hand, falling onto my face. "Shit!" I sat up and rubbed my face until the pain went away. "As if tonight couldn't get any worse... The only good thing is this awesome picture of only the coolest tiger I think i've ever seen..." The light on my phone hit my arm and sitting there was...writing!? "No way..." I turned the flashlight on and stared at it. It was beautiful. It was calligraphy and it said "Hello. It's nice to finally write to you." IN RUSSIAN TOO?! And then I remembered the ranting session I had. I was so embarrassed after realizing, if they understood Russian that means they understood every part of that rant... I quickly grabbed a pen and wrote back "I'm so, so sorry about that whole ranting thing the other day...I was pissed and so many emotions of mine flew out and it was uncalled for..." "It's okay, I should be the one saying sorry here anyways. You have written to me before but when I was a kid I was really busy with so many things and never had time to write. I would have written a while ago it's just I was busy practicing for this skating competi-" THEY SKATE TOO!? "Sorry but, YOU SKATE?!" I waited for a reply. "Oh yeah I do. I'm pretty good I guess. I won third at my last competition and it was a major one. I'm actually pretty proud of myself for doing so." "I actually skate too and I also compete. I'm actually hoping of going to the Grand Prix. I'm pretty sure I can do it but it'll be a challenge." "The Grand Prix? You must be really good. Almost my level it sounds. I'm sorry but it's kind of late and I have practise tomorrow. Is it okay if we talk then?" I was upset, sure but, "Tomorrow sounds great." I put the pen down, and got comfortable. I guess I was really deep into thought because apparently I had fallen asleep thinking about my soulmate and all the things I had to say to them, but most of all, I was thinking about how they skate too.


	7. It was deemed a terrible idea!...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has agreed to meet up with his soulmate after the GPF! Yurio seems to be overthinking his soulmate scenario just a little bit.  
> -TAKES PLACE AFTER THE ROSTELECOM CUP!!!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who's left comments + a kudos! I love receiving comments so please, keep them coming!

 

**-TAKES PLACE AFTER THE ROSTELECOM CUP!!!-**

Victors P.o.V ——  
It was an okay day of practice so when it got a little later I grabbed my favourite pen and started writing to Yuuri. "Yuuri?" I waited for a response, there was something I wanted to ask him, something important. "Yes, Victor?" Ah! There he is! "So you live in Japan and I need to know, do you know this place? It's called Ice Castle Hasetsu?" I waited eagerly for an answer. "Yeah actually, I do. I live around there to be honest. Why did you want to know?" "Well...I'm in Japan and wanted to know if you I dunno...Wanna meet up? I mean you don't have to if you're not ready but, consider it?" "Victor, I would love to! But how long are you staying in Japan for?" "Oh, a while, why?" "Well, I have this really important event coming up and really need to focus. But maybe after? The event is in a few weeks so, is that okay?" Sure it was a while away but I was busy lately so I didn't mind too much. "Of course Yuuri! I have to go now but I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" "Definitely! Bye Victor." "Bye Yuuri." I was definitely a little bit red by now. Meeting my soulmate in a few weeks? I have never felt more fear and excitement in my entire life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuuris P.o.V ——  
"What did I just agree too!? I'm going to meet my soulmate after the Grand Prix Final?!" I sat on my bed thinking about meeting him when Yurio was calling him? "Hey pig, I may need some advice... I tried calling that idiot Victor but he didn't answer, I can't ask anyone else for advice so I decided to call you..." "Oh uhm okay...What do you need to know?" "Ugh kill me...Do you know anything about soulmates?" Yurio's asking about soulmates? "Uh yeah, I guess...I'm meeting mine after the GPF." "Good for you uh...Yeah uhm, never mind I have to go!" "Yurio I- Oh, he hung up...I hope he's okay..." I stared down at my phone until I got a text from Victor, "Yuuri! Go. To. Sleep! You need a good rest for practice! :J" I smiled and replied "I'm going, I'm going! :o" "Good night, Yuuri!" "Night, Victor" I put my phone down and got comfortable before falling into a deep sleep that almost made me miss practice the next morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yurios P.o.V ——  
Today was amazing! After practice I talked to my soulmate and they seem so...cool! They have a motorcycle, they skate, they've won competitions, and they want to go to the Grand Prix Finals! I decided since I don't really communicate with my emotions very well I should get some...advice...I couldn't think of anyone I could ask until "Ugh Viktor... He obviously has a thing for that pig I mean, c'mon! The Cup Of China!? He clearly kissed him! Why don't they just acknowledge they both like each other?!" I called Viktor but that asshole didn't pick up, I could've waited until later but I called that pig anyways. It rang, "Hi Yurio." "Hey pig, I may need some advice... I tried calling that idiot Viktor but he didn't answer, I can't ask anyone else for advice so I decided to call you..." "Oh uhm okay...What do you need to know?" "Ugh kill me...Do you know anything about soulmates?" "Uh yeah, I guess...I'm meeting mine after the GPF." He's meeting his?! I felt a mix of emotions. I decided this was a terrible idea "Good for you uh...Yeah uhm, never mind I have to go!" I hung up immediately and threw the phone at my wall. "Why did I do that? Asking Yuuri for advice?!I'm hitting an all time low right now aren't I? Why am I getting so worked up over the damn thing?" It was only 4am and I was more than pissed, I grabbed my skates, snuck out of the house and went to the ice rink.


	8. They said the Grand Prix Finals!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri play a little game and Yurio finds out some crucial information he may or may not dread...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for only like, the longest wait ever...I was busy with school but I'm back! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and if you do leave a Kudos and a comment!

**This chapter takes place 2 days before the GPF and the rings!!!**  

Yuuri's P.o.V —— It was pure stress. I was worried about everything right now. I need to win gold, for Victor but it's more than that, call it weird but I feel some sort of connection with him...Speaking of which- "Yuuri~!" "Yes, Victor?" "Im bored" "Well, why don't you go do something?" I sighed and watched as he raised an eyebrow "Really? I want to do something with you, Yuuri!" "...What do you want to do then, Victor?" He stared at me as if he had a million different ideas then, "I...Don't know actually..." I sighed but I did happen to have an idea. "It may seem kind of lame but how about we play a game? It's called 21 questions and I thought it would be nice even though we already know a bunch of things about each other..." He gave me that look. Heart-like smile, his eyes are huge and magnificent. "Of course! It sounds amazing! Who goes first?" "Well I can go first, or you if that's what you want." "I want to go first!" I smiled slightly "Okay, go for it!" He tapped his index finger against his chin, "Okay...Who do you like more, me or Makkachin?" He looked at me suspiciously. "I think I like...Makkachin more" he looked utterly betrayed "Yuuri, noooo! You can't like Makkachin more than me!" I smiled and laughed a little "Im just kidding, I don't like Makkachin more, my favourite is really yu...rio" "Why do you do this to me?" He crumpled on the floor, looking hurt and betrayed. Around 20 minutes later we were on question 18. "So Victor, do you have a soulmate?" He nodded "Yeah! I like them so much! I asked to meet up with them too and they said after this thing they're doing. I get to see them after the Grand Prix Finals Yuuri!" I was a little upset- wait...Why am I upset? It's just Victor, I should be happy for him but I don't, I feel something else..."Yuuri?...Yuuri?" I snapped back into reality, "Sorry! I was just thinking about my soulmate too! But that's really cool you're seeing them after the GPF too!" "It is, isn't it!? Anyways Yuuri, what is your most embarrassing moment?" "Well one time I spilled a whole tray of drinks onto this old man in the onsen... He was so mad and I felt so embarrassed! Everyone was staring at me and it made the situation even worse!" Victor was laughing "Yuuri...That's not the most embarrassing thing you've done." I was kind of shocked and confused "What do you mean, Victor?" He stopped laughing "Don't you remember last years banquet?" I was so lost at the moment. "No...?" Victor looked like he just watched a puppy get kicked "Oh well, you got drunk off champagne and did some crazy stuff uh, Yuuri I have to go make sure everything's packed, i'll see you later!" "Oh uh okay, bye Victor!" Weird... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Victors P.o.V —— I got up and walked into my room. "Makkachin, how does he not remember?! I mean yes, he was drunk but that night...That night, I fell in love with him...Despite having a soulmate I still love Yuuri...Ugh, why does the heart work like this Makkachin?! I wish you could talk, you'd make an even better companion..." I pet his head for a little bit and then I crawled into bed. I grabbed my phone and texted the first person I thought of- other than Yurio, Christophe.

\--------------------------

Victor: Chris? You there?

Chris: Hey Victor, long time no talk am I right?

Victor: Chris, Yuuri doesn't remember the banquet!!!

Chris: No way! That night was amazing! There was a dance off and pole dancing!! Even Yurio had fun! And you, you really like him don't you?

Victor: ...Of course I do! Despite having a soulmate, I feel like Yuuri is the one for me!

Chris: Maybe... Victor: Maybe? Chris: Oh, nothing! Did Yuuri talk about meeting with his soulmate?

Victor: Yeah, after the GPF. Same as me, why?

Chris: Omg...Uh Victor I gotta run, tell Yuuri I said hello and don't think about this too much, okay?

Victor: Okay, Chris...I'll talk to you later then Chris:

Bye Victor!! <3 ;)

Victor: Bye Chris... <3 

\----------------------------

I sighed and stayed there, staring at my ceiling. I guess I had fallen asleep as Yuuri was at my door, "Victor, you ok?" I sat up "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" "Oh uh, okay!" I could hear him walking away, I smiled thinking about what he was going to do, and then it hit me again, Yuuri has a soulmate. I have a soulmate. I buried my head in my hands over how complicated this situation was, I shook my head and stood up, exiting my room. "Yuuri!!~" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yurios P.o.V ——

My whole body was sore, Yakov and Lilia were overworking me because of the GPF so I told them off and went home. I got home, made some tea and grabbed my favourite pen. "Hey, you busy?" I waited for them to reply "Not at the moment, what do you need?" "Just wanted to talk I guess, do you have time?" I hoped they could talk with me so I waited hesitantly for their response. "Yeah, I can talk. But not for long, I have to get on a plane soon." "A plane? Where are you going?" They're going somewhere too huh? "Oh I'm going to the Grand Prix Finals this year, I'm in the men's finals. Cool, right?" I sat in shock, "The Grand Prix Finals!? Like THE Grand Prix Finals?! Male figure skating?!" "Well, yeah, there's only one." Was I panicking? Yeah, I was. "Uh, I have to go I'll talk to you later!" "Okay, talk to you later." I threw the pen and continued panicking. "They're going to the Grand Prix Finals!? How!? There's only a few people going!" It hit me on who's going "I don't want to be soulmates with Chris or Phichit or any of those old guys!?!" I grabbed my phone and called Victor

~...Ring...Ring...~ 

\----------------------

Victor: "Yurio~!"

Yurio: "Shut the hell up! I have a problem!"

Victor: "What's wrong?"

Yurio: "Soulmate shit! I was talking to my soulmate and then they said they had to get on a plane and I asked where and they said the Grand Prix Finals!?"

Victor: "...Well for starters your soulmates a guy, and he could be any of those guys...

Yurio: "I know that! I. Want. To. Die. Victor..."

Victor: "Yurio I'm sure it's not that bad, besides he couldn't be that bad...Maybe your soulmate is someone you're really gonna like?"

Yurio: "Maybe...I...I have to go practice, I'll see you at the GPF and you better tell that pig you like him soon, I heard he's meeting with his soulmate after the fina- you know what, nevermind. Bye Victor"

Victor: "Oh uh, bye then Yurio..."

\---------------------------

I threw my phone at the wall again  by instinct "Shit!..." I didn't bother picking it up so I jumped into my bed and buried my head into my pillows "Ugh...I can't believe this..."


	9. Even if, neither would admit it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is having a lot of trouble with his feelings towards Yuuri, thankfully Christophe is there for some emotional support. Yuuri also has some troubles of his own but they're mostly directed towards something specific...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for such a long wait! The next update will probably be tomorrow or the day after because i'm really excited to write the next few chapters!

**-The night of the rings, at the hotel-**

_Yuuri's P.o.V ——_

I was sitting on the edge of my bed, time spent staring out the large windows and the other at one of the greatest things I could ever have, and it _sparkled like nothing I've ever seen before_ , _nothing could ever compare to this amazing..._ ** _ring_** _._

Sure, Victor had told everyone it was an engagement ring but I don't understand **_why_**...He has a soulmate and he's meeting them after the finals, _**why would he say something like that?**_ I told him it was just a goodluck ring but he said it was _**more**_... Life was just so stressful right now, I looked at the clock and saw it was almost 1:00am, "I wonder where Victor is...It's late shouldn't he try to sleep?..." I didn't know why I cared, he's free to do what he wants, he's already tied down as my coach yet, all I could think about was what he was doi- " _Yuuri~!_ "

All of a sudden Chris and Victor burst into the room, soaking wet and demanded I run a bath for them, I rolled my eyes, got out of my bed and left towards the washroom to start a hot bath for them. "Who gets in a pool when it's almost snowing outside?... " I mumbled to myself as I turned on the water. As I waited for the bath to fill, I started thinking about tomorrow, almost instantly anxiety filled my body. I thought things like **_"Can I really do this?"_** _**"What if I don't get gold?"**_ and the worse one yet, _**"What if I don't even make it on the podium?..."**_ I had gotten so deep in my thoughts the tub had almost overflowed.

"Guys! Your bath is ready!" I waited for their response but all I heard was whispering and then I guess they had started running towards the washroom. "Thanks Yuuri!~" "Yeah, thanks Yuuri!" I  smiled a little "Just get in already, I'm going to make some tea, you want any?" Victor looked at me, then back at Chris. Chris nodded while Victor had said "Of course!" I made my way out of the washroom and started preparing the tea.

**\---------------------------**

_Victors P.o.V——_

After Chris and I were done swimming I had suggested we went back to my hotel room. It took about 10 seconds after getting out of the pool to realize how _terrible_ of an idea swimming was. We ran to the hotel room, burst through the door, and made Yuuri run us a bath. We grabbed blankets and sat on the couch, "So Victor, how's life with Yuuri lately? I mean you've got rings now so...?"

I took in a breath of air, "Chris, I honestly don't know. I mean he didn't completely reject what I said about it being engagement rings, but he sounds really happy whenever his soulmate is brought up and I don't want to disturb that..." Chris looked really sympathetic "It's alright Victor, I went through a lot with my soulmate and you're meeting your special someone in a few days, same with Yuuri." I nodded and was about to speak when I heard Yuuri mention our bath was done "Don't worry about it too much, okay?" I nodded again "I won't...Let's go then" We both got up and ran to the washroom. "Thanks Yuuri~!" "Yeah thanks Yuuri." Yuuri then left the room, leaving Chris and I alone.

We stayed there until we were extremely warm and Yuuri called us for tea. We got out of the tub and walked towards the lounge, Yuuri was sitting on the couch drinking his tea. I sat beside him and Chris opposite of us, "Warm enough?" Yuuri asked with an eyebrow raised. Chris and I both nodded "You know what? I think it's time I take my leave. Bye Victor, bye Yuuri~!" "Leaving so soon Chris?" "Yeah, I think I should leave. Thanks though Yuuri! Bye guys! _Have fun!_ " I rolled my eyes and watched as Chris left the room.

"So Victor, why were you in a swimming pool tonight? Especially in this weather." Ah, he looked cute when he was worried... I smiled and replied to his question, "I was just thinking about some things..." "What were you thinking about?" He raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his tea. "Don't worry about it Yuuri! What you should be worrying about though is the time! It's almost 2 and you have to skate tomorrow!" He smiled at me "Okay Victor, if you say so. But that means you have to sleep too, okay?" I nodded "Of course, Yuuri." We both got up and went to our beds. I layed down in mine but Yuuri still hadn't gotten in his, he was just sitting on the edge of his bed, like he was making a _decision_.

"You okay, Yuuri?" He looked up at me "Yeah! I'm fine, uh Victor?" "Yes, Yuuri?" He was _hesitant_ , _**something**_ was _bothering_ him or he wanted to do something but _felt he couldn't..._ "Never mind! Don't worry about it!" I took in a breath "Okay then, Yuuri..." He got into his bed and the lights were turned off, come to think of it, this bed was freezing and I guess I made it obvious as Yuuri turned the light on. "You cold, Victor?" I looked at him and nodded "Yeah, I'm gonna get another blanket." I peeled the sheets off myself but wasn't completely out of bed when Yuuri stood up.

I raised an eyebrow at him "What are you doing?" "Don't bother getting another blanket um, if you want I could...You know what lemme just do it instead!..." He stood up and walked over to my bed, _"Move over. And this is only because you're cold!"_ I moved over and he crawled into my bed, laying beside me. _"I see you finally want to sleep with me, Yuuri!"_ He rolled his eyes and turned the light off again "Yeah, yeah...Go to sleep, Victor..." I smiled "Okay, Yuuri" Within a few minutes I had fallen asleep, as did Yuuri.

**\-----------------------**

_Third P.o.V ——_

Victor and Yuuri had one of the best sleeps they've had in a while. When they woke up, Victors arms were wrapped around Yuuri, pulling him closer. Yuuri was facing Victors chest with an arm wrapped around his torso. Victor had woken up first and smiled at the sight, how he wanted to wake up like this _every morning_...When Yuuri had woken up, he tried to leave straight away, _**but Victor...**_ _**Victor had just pulled him closer.**_ Eventually though, they had gotten out of bed. Within the next 2 hours they had eaten breakfast and met up with a few of the other skaters before the finals started. So far Victor and Yuuri were having an amazing day, _even if neither would admit it._


	10. I didn't dare say a word...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio makes more plans with his soulmate, and Victor and Yuuri are trying to fix all their troubles by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters gonna be loooong! I really hope you're all enjoying the content I've been posting! Leave a comment and Kudos' are always appreciated!

_Yurio's P.o.V ——_

_Today's the day._

_Will I make the podium?_

_Will I make my grandpa happy?_

_Can I do something that could change everything?_

_The answer was, **yes**. _

Yes, I could change everything. Here in my hand was a pen, if I used this pen and wrote a few simple words on my arm, I could meet him. I could meet the _perfect_ guy for me, but there's a problem. He doesn't know i'm a guy, he doesn't know i'm here today, hell...he doesn't even know my name. "Damnit..." I was sitting on the edge of my bed burying my head into my hands,

**"Can I even do this!?**

_Why am I so, so..._ **_Weak!?_**

**_Where's all the courage I had built up!?"_ **

Somehow, I did it. I did it violently but, it was done, there on my arm in thick, black ink, said the words I needed.

_**"I'm at the Grand Prix Finals, im a skater and I want to meet up with you. Write back, and be quick about it..."** _

Well it's too late to take it back... "Yuri!? We have to go!" I rolled my eyes, "Damnit, Yakov! I'm coming!" "Hurry up!" I could tell he left so I got off my bed, got my usual clothes on and left the hotel room. I had been dragged out with all the other skaters for breakfast, how had I gotten myself into this? I rolled up my sleeve to check if he had written back, he did. Although they were simple words, they made me, happy...

**_"What time do you want to meet up? :) "_ **

I checked my pockets, no pen. I checked everywhere, no pen... I turned over and hesitantly poked Victor.

"Victor? Do you have a pen?" He looked at me, nodded his head and smiled. "Here you go~!" He pulled a pen out of his coat pocket and handed it to me. Everyone else was engaged in conversation so no one noticed my unusual behaviour towards Victor. "I trust things are going well between you two?" I nodded as I wrote "Yeah, I uh, asked him to meet up today..." Victors eyes lit up, "Really~!?" "Mhm... he asked when, so I told him after the podium tomorrow." I smiled and he smiled as well "I'm gonna go now, bye I guess" "Bye Yurio~!" I grabbed my jacket and went to meet up with Otabek before the competition started. I met him in the entrance of the hotel we were all staying at.

"Hey Beka!" "Hey Yura" "So, where do you want to go? We only have an hour before meeting with our coaches for the finals." I thought about it but nothing came to mind "I don't really care where we go, Beka. We can go wherever you want" "Wanna go on a ride then?" I nodded "Hell yes!" He smiled, "Let's go then."

We left and rode around Barcelona for a while until it was time to go. Within the next hour I had changed into my activewear and started warm ups, the competition had started. After JJ had screwed up on his short skate I felt myself feeling really good about how the finals are gonna turn out, I also found myself cheering for Yuuri? When he finished though, something looked off about him, like he was thinking about something... There's that and he broke down right on the ice. When it was my turn, I went out there and did my best on Agape. I managed a pretty much flawless performance even though I tripped over a few times.

When I finished I felt amazing about my short skate, I made my way to the kiss n' cry and afterwards took my seat with all the other skaters to watch Otabek's free skate. "Otabek! Davai!" He gave me a thumbs up and soon enough, started his routine. He was amazing! No wonder he made it to the podium last year...

\-----------------------

_Victors P.o.V ——_

When I woke up this morning, I had realized how hard I've fallen for Yuuri. Why couldn't I get it through my head, **_he has a soulmate, I have a soulmate._** It just...it _hurts_ to feel as if I have no place like that with him, I feel so strongly about Yuuri and when he meets his soulmate, maybe he'll want _nothing_ to do with me. I shook it off to the best of my ability so that I would look strong during his short skate. Soon enough, it was time. "Good luck, Yuuri~! I know you'll win gold for sure!" I held his hand and kissed his ring, he smiled and said a quick "Here I go" and skated off. Within seconds after skating away he started his routine.

As he performed I found myself thinking yet again, that Yuuri was definitely fit for Eros and nothing else. He slipped up a few times and I could tell he wouldn't make the hundredth mark, but I had to be strong and calm about it. He finished and met me at the kiss n' cry, "Dont worry, Yuuri" I pulled him in for a hug but the life from him seemed... _drained_... We saw his score and I wasn't too happy, but it wasn't hopeless.

"You can definitely make gold as long as your free skate goes well!" He nodded "Thanks, Victor. I'll try and do my best..." "I know you will, Yuuri".

We left the kiss n' cry and watched a few other skaters perform, when it was Yurios turn we were definitely cheering him on the most. I guess I started wandering around because I forgot what I was going to do and had also, lost Yuuri. I decided to enter the viewing area and watch the rest of the skaters perform. I was trying to figure out ways to tell Yuuri that I wanted to be with him no matter if he loses or wins when he showed up himself. I guess he got worried, I smiled and continued thinking.

\---------------------

_Yuuris P.o.V ——_

"Here I go!" I skated into the middle of the rink and started my performance. It was going pretty well until I slipped up, and then it happened again.

_**No, no, no, no,** **no!**_

**_I can't lose here, Not now!_ **

**_Victors counting on me!_ **

**_Everyone's counting on me!_ **

Soon enough, I finished. I knew I didn't make the hundredth mark, was this it? Was I breaking down? Yeah, I was...I collapsed into the ice and started shaking, this was going to be the end of the line for me, what would Victor think of me right now? It was simple to me, really.

I got up and skated towards him, he told me it would be ok but, would it?

_Would it really be okay?_

I was right, I didn't make the hundredth mark and I knew what I had to do. I was an _embarrassment_ , I was slowly killing his reputation. I can see it now,

**_"Victor Nikiforov fails at coaching, student loses GPF and all efforts with him were a major bust. Can he ever get back onto the rink without this hurting his reputation?"_ **

Once again, I knew what I had to do. When we were done at the kiss n' cry, Victor and I cheered on Yurio and some other skaters. Victor had said he was going to get a drink but he hasn't come back and it's been a while, my stomach _sank_. I decided to hold off for a little and went to find him. When I found him he was watching another skater in the viewing area,

_**"Vic-!"** _

I stopped whatever I was going to say and looked at him from behind. There were so many things in my mind telling me

**_"He wants to skate again"_ **

_or_

**_"Leave him, it's what's best"_ **

I didn't want to leave Victor but I could say, it was for the best... I slowly made my way up the stairs and stood beside him, I didn't _dare_ say a word.


	11. What really happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like two people have finally found each other, but two others...let's just say that night didn't go as anyone thought it would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so much fun writing this so far! Thank you all for the support and really, feel free to leave a comment, any and all comments are appreciated!

_Yuuri's P.o.V ——_

  
I stood on the podium. 2nd place! It's not first but, I made it to the podium! All that was left was, Victor. I have to apologize and tell him how I really feel, not what I think is the best thing for fans and everyone else. As soon as I got off the podium I made my way over to him.

"It's not gold but..."

He gave me a sly smile

"That's nice, but I'm not going to kiss it unless it's gold, sorry! Ah, I was really looking forward to kissing your gold medal...How can I ever recover from this _failure_ of a coach? You wouldn't happen to have any _suggestions_ , would you _Yuuri?_ Something that might _excite_ me?"

There were a million thoughts running through my head when he said those words, instead, I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Well? _Anything_ come to mind?"

I had a sudden burst of confidence, everything I needed to say had to come out right now!

"Well, I, uh...Victor!"

I stood up and pushed Victor back, he landed on his butt and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I want to stay in competition with you for one more year!"

I pulled away and faced him,

"And this time, _I'll win **gold!**_ "

I watched his expression go from blank, to realization, to utter happiness.

"Perfect! Well almost!" I was confused "Huh?"

Victor picked up my silver medal that had been thrown in the ground seconds ago.

"Even for me, it's not going to be easy making a _full comeback_ while also staying as your coach. In exchange, I expect five world championships at the very least!"

I gripped the medal and started crying, he's going to be my coach and compete again. There was nothing that could make me happier right now. We hugged again and stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Soon enough though, we had to leave. There was one last thing we needed to do!

"Yuuri?" "Yes, Victor?"

"We have to leave, it's almost time!"

I smiled and nodded "You're right"

I got off of Victor and helped him up. We made our way to the changing rooms and looked at our costumes.

"I haven't looked at this since last year..." "Heh, well now I have the same one just, in blue"

I couldn't help but grin, I could tell it was the same for Victor. I got my costume on, I loved it!

"Does it fit okay? Do you like it?" I smiled and nodded "It fits just as fine as it did last week and I love it, Victor" "Wonderful!"

He got his costume on as well and soon enough it was time for our routine.

"You'll do great, Yuuri~!"

I smiled "You'll do even better, it is your program after all."

"No it's not, not anymore" I was confused yet again. "It's _our_ program, Yuuri"

I just melted a little but before I could say anything, it was time to start. I made my way onto the ice, soon the song had began to play, indicating I had to start. I moved gracefully along the ice, nailing everything. The purple light cued in and Victor made his way over to me. It was truly a pair skate now. We both moved as if we were one, I could tell it was beautiful. It was time for the lift, during practice Victor did drop me once, but it was only because he was a little off with his footing... or so he says... He lifted me up and it was perfect! We continued on with the routine, every aspect was amazing, soon though, it had ended. The whole arena was cheering, possibly the loudest I've ever heard. Victor and I made our way off the ice, he hugged me so hard, I thought I could explode.

"You did perfect, Yuuri!" I smiled "Victor, that was flawless! I can't believe we did that!"

This week had truly been a roller coaster, ask anyone around us and they're bound to say the same.  
\------------------------  
 _Victors P.o.V ——_

  
This weeks been a roller coaster, ask anyone around us and they're bound to say the same. Today I had woken up feeling so...horrified. Yuuri didn't want me to be anything towards him anymore, I didn't know what I would do without him. My life was so _boring_ and then Yuuri came into it and all of a sudden it had been more amazing than ever before! When Yuuri started his free skate it was beautiful, he was trying so hard, everything was paying off. I knew he was going to get the gold medal, I just knew it.

When he finished the routine he made his way over to the kiss n' cry. I hugged him but didn't put my all into it, he didn't really want me anymore so there wasn't a point to... He got all the way to first place! I felt so proud and then it was Yurio's turn. Fast forward a little and I had never seen anything like this kid before. Was this what it was like to watch me skate? It was _mesmerizing_ , the way he put his all into it was truly something to take note of.

Fast forward just a bit more and here we were at the podium, Yurio in the middle, Yuuri on the left and JJ on the right. First, second, and third. When Yuuri got off that podium he made his way over to me, he was upset he didn't get gold, sure, but he did something I didn't think would happen. He wanted me **_back_**. He wanted me as his coach, and competing! I told him it would be difficult and that I expected five world championships at the least. He was so...happy. He started crying and we hugged for what felt like an infinity.

A while later it was time for one of the coolest things I'd ever do, Yuuri and I, were going to do a pair skate! It was to "Stay close to me" and we even had matching outfits! His was blue and mine the same as it was before. He looked _beautiful_ , I didn't know what I would do. The routine went better than we had planned it and afterwards we went to the banquet, it was pretty fun but not as good as last year. I mentioned it, everyone agreed- well mostly everyone, and Yuuri was embarrassed yet again.   
\---------------------------  
 _No P.o.V ——_

  
Turns out, everyone was having a great time at the banquet! Victor was off though,

"Yuuri?" "Yes, Victor?"

He was staring down Yurio and Otabek "What-" he pointed at them "is going on over there?" Victor sounded like an _overprotective dad_ , it was kinda cute really.

"They're friends, Victor. Besides, Yurio really likes Otabek, he's the first person who actually gets along with him."

Victor had forgotten breakfast with Yurio until now. It hit him. Hard.

"No way..." he said. "No. Way!" Yuuri was confused "What? What, Victor!?"

Victor turned over to Yuuri,

"I think they're... Actually let me tell you the story instead" "Okay?"

Victor told Yuuri what happened at breakfast and Yuuri was so excited for Yurio! "I'm so happy for him! But does that mean he and Otabek?" Victor just nodded and smiled while Yuuri looked over at them until Yurio had noticed and started yelling from across the room.  
\--------------------  
 _Yurio's P.o.V ——_

  
Since there was at least two hours before Victor and Yuuri's pair skate, I decided to meet with my soulmate. He wrote to me again and asked if I still want to and I told him yes, so now I'm making my way to the back area of the arena. I was sitting on a bench playing on my phone when I saw Otabek standing around.

"Hey, Beka!" He looked at me "Oh, hey Yuri" I was curious "What are you doing here?" Was his face...red?

"I'm meeting someone..." "Oh, me too. Who're you meeting with?" He looked hesitant but also cautious. "My uh...soulmate...what about you...?" I nodded "Me too" He looked so...surprised? Like he just realized something?

"No way..." he was muttering "Is it? I don't? Yuri?"

I was confused "What? Beka, what's wrong?" "Who's your soulmate, Yuri? What are they like?" I smiled a little.

"I don't know for sure but, they're a guy, they speak Russian, and they're competing in the finals, I also asked them to meet me here after the podium, why?"

He hesitated again. "Yuri, everything you just described...uh do you think maybe... _we're_ _soulmates_?"

It hit me faster than when I realize I screwed something up and was about to fall on the ice. "How do we uhm...how do we know for sure?" "Well, most people just explain what happens when they first wrote to their soulmate. So I guess we can do that? When I first wrote to my soulmate or it's more like they wrote first in a rant really. And then I wrote back and they apologized a whole lot."

I really _am_ Beka's soulmate...

"I guess then, we are soulmates... Are you okay with that? I am, but are you? We don't really kno-"

I was cut off by Otabek.

"Yura, of course. I'm way more than okay with this, besides, I may have thought you were _cute_ in that training camp...Call it weird but I-"

now it was my turn to cut him off "Then let's go. Those asshole's pair skate is about to start besides, it'll give us time to talk." I smiled and started walking,

_"You coming or not?"_

I could tell he started walking and soon enough he was right beside me. On the way to the rink we started talking about easy things like favourite colours and what we liked to do other than skating. I thought that I could get used to this, we'll never be as gross as Victor and Yuuri though, those two are disgusting.   
\--------------------  
 _Yuuri's P.o.V ——_

  
I felt fuzzy and warm inside. Victor looked kinda funny but mostly hot, he looked really, _really_ nice in that suit...

"Yuuri~!" "Yeah Victor?" "Do you...What was I gonna say again? Oh right! Do you wanna get out of here? I'm bored and Yakov yelled at me for drinking to much!..."

I nodded "I think we drank just enough" " _Exactly~!_ Let's go! We can go to this fair thing I saw on the way here!" I smiled "Let's go, Victor!"   
\--------------------  
 _No P.o.V ——_

  
Victor and Yuuri left the banquet, piss drunk, but ready to have fun. They made their way to a fair set up just for the GPF. Despite Yakov's protests, they left and honestly were really were having fun! They went on every ride, especially the Ferris wheel. Yuuri was laughing a lot and Victor was having the most fun he's had for a while.

They could see everything from the Ferris wheel. When they were sitting at the very top, Yuuri was calm and Victor saw an opportunity, he laced his fingers with Yuuri's and stared out in front of him, he felt his hand shift and looked at Yuuri.

Yuuri was now leaning against Victors shoulder, hands still clasped together. Victor couldn't help but smile,

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri looked at Victor.

"Hm?"

In a drunk state _Victor had kissed Yuuri._

It was a kiss that withheld what seemed like a centuries worth of passion, Yuuri, had kissed back.

Fast forward a few seconds later and this "Kiss" had turned into a make out session on the Ferris wheel. Yuuri was the first to pull away

"Victor~?" "Mhm?" "How about we...go somewhere a bit more _private?_ "

Yuuri was practically a different person when he was drunk, Victor on the other hand, was just himself X1000. If they weren't drunk on wine and champagne this entire night wouldn't have happened, 38 minutes after Yuuri had asked Victor that question, they were in their hotel room doing something that could very well, make their lives more hectic and insane than it already was.   
\--------------------  
// _The_ _next_ _morning//_

_Yuuri's P.o.V ——_

  
I hurt all over and, was I in Victors bed? Nah, both of these just look the same, that's all. Me, in Victors bed? Why would I think such a thing? It almost made me laugh, until I moved and my lower back felt like it was on fire. I gripped at it tightly and then remembered how wasted I got at the banquet again, but didn't Victor get drunk too?

I looked to the best of my ability at the other bed to see if Victor was there, he wasn't...hmm, must be in the-

_"Yuu...ri..."_ My eyes went as wide as they ever could, I turned over slowly and Victor was lying next to me, naked. _ **"V-Victor!?"**_

He was wide awake now, "What? What happened!?" He looked over at me and saw I was also naked, just as naked as he was!? What. Happened!?

"Victor? What Happened!? Do you think!? No...Did we!? Do you remember!?"

He looked like a mess, it was kind of _cute_ though... What am I saying!? I have a soulmate! Ugh! I took a breath

"Victor, go shower and I'm going to make breakfast and coffee, I'm sure you're hungry and hungover too."

At this point I didn't really care, I grabbed my boxers, sweatpants and Victors V-neck, left the room, and started preparing breakfast.  
\--------------------  
 _Victors P.o.V ——_

  
**_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ **

_**What did I do!?** _

The last thing I remember was I drank a little too much, we went to the Fair, and kissed? Oh my god... Yuuri was panicking but in a matter of seconds he looked a little calmer

"Victor? What Happened!? Do you think!? No...Did we!? Do you remember!?"

I was about to tell him what I remembered but he just smiled and spoke again,

"Victor, go shower and I'm going to make breakfast and coffee, I'm sure your hungry and hungover too." He pulled on his boxers and pants, grabbed my shirt and left the room.

I sat up in bed and ran my fingers through my hair, "Oh god..." I left my bed and showered until I had enough. I got out of the shower, put some clothes on and hesitantly made my way to the lounge area of the hotel room. Yuuri was making breakfast and drinking coffee, "Smells good in here..." he didn't turn to look at me "It does doesn't it? Uh, I made you coffee, its right over there" he pointed to a cup of hot coffee as he plated some food.

He placed it on the table and sat down, I walked over to the table and sat down too. "So" "So" we both said it at the same time, he smiled a little but stopped as he was trying to be serious,

"Do you uh, remember anything? Be honest!" I prepared everything I thought about telling him in the shower. "All I remember is that I drank too much, we went to the fair and uh..." he looked curious _"And?"_ "I think I kissed you..."

Yuuri's face tinted to a shade of pink.

"Oh...That's...are you okay with that or?..." I was really curious now. "Well, it depends on your answer, Yuuri".

He rolled his eyes and I could tell he was trying not to smile "I'm fine with it...If you are though! If not I didn't say anything!" I smiled "Yuuri?" "Yeah?..." "I'm more than okay with it."

He smiled and soon I found myself smiling.

"But uh Victor? That doesn't really make up for what could've happened last night..." I was confused but then remembered the wake up call.

"Oh...If anything did happen, I didn't hurt you did I?" Yuuri just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really, well actually...My ass does kind of hurt..."

"Oh god...Yuuri I'm so sorry! I- uh we should just, let's get our stuff together, yeah?"

"Yeah, for now though let's just eat." I smiled and spoke

"Okay, Yuuri~"


	12. The end...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to the storyline! Yuuri and Victor finally see what everyone else already has, the results shock them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAH! THANK YOU ALL! So! I was thinking about maybe doing a Domestic! (Insert ship name here)? It would just continue along I guess. Haven't really planned it out but I would really like your thoughts on the matter, happy reading!

_Yurios P.o.V ——_

So, Otabek and I are soulmates, I think Victor and Yuuri know...they always know. They're such shitty pare- **Kill me**. Kill me right now. They're not my damn parents!

Anyways, Otabek and I. We did have to split ways due to living circumstances, but the Finals banquet was pretty good. There was no dance off this time although, I heard Yuuri and Victor got drunk and ran off, _idiots_... Beka and I had fun, we talked a lot and we text each other too but...I like writing to him more. He says texting is easier but I tell him otherwise so, we usually write to each other. I'm not sure entirely how he feels about the situation but I know how I feel. I feel...great!

For the longest time I just wanted to feel actual love, I know, I have grandpa but I...I needed something more. I needed someone else to love me because they felt it,

_they met me and they fell in love._

This is getting really corny and cheesy but Beka says that's what happened to him, I dunno if that's the truth or if he's telling me that because of what I want but, Otabek is really special. I can't exactly say I love him yet but I can tell that one day I will wake up and just...tell him I love him. I'll turn over and tell him,

_"Beka, I love you"_

what will his response be? I'm not sure, Otabek is a man of many gestures and little words and that's exactly why I'm falling for him harder each passing day.

  
\-------------------  
_Otabeks P.o.V ——_

Yura can't exactly say how he truly feels but I'm pretty sure that's how his defence system works, he doesn't want to get hurt. I know I would never do anything like that to him but it is right for him to be cautious. I know for sure that Yuuri and Victor know about Yuri and I, but they haven't said anything yet...I find that a little weird but im pretty sure they're going to tease him about it, they like doing that and, I also know Yuri pretends to hate the two but he really cares about them.

We've been skyping almost every night and when we can't skype, we write. I find it kind of cute how right now Yuri refuses to say "I love you" but will write it in a heartbeat. I can tell how he feels and I feel exactly the same, I know that one day we will be able to tell each other "I love you" relentless of what's going on and, I can't wait for that day.

\------------------------------  
_\\\Somewhere in the distance//_  
No P.o.V—–  
//Thursday Morning//

It was a few days after Yuuri and Victors discussion on their last day in Barcelona. They had both written to their soulmates about what time and day they should meet up. In the end, they had decided that the upcoming Saturday at 1:00pm would be the best decision. So, they were going to "meet" their soulmates in around 2 days.

\-------------------  
_Victors P.o.V ——  
//Thursday morning//_

I was talking with my soulmate this morning about meeting up and we both agreed on this Saturday! I can't wait! My soulmate also seemed genuinely excited about meeting up too. A little while later Yuuri came into the lounge area looking a little stressed but really happy. Then, I remembered he's meeting up with his soulmate too. Immediately everything came barreling towards me.

 _That night in Barcelona_ ,

_my **true** feelings for Yuuri, _

how that feeling was _**love**_...

Right now, I wanted- no, **_needed_** Yuuri to be my soulmate.

\---------------  
_Yuuris P.o.V ——_

This Saturday!? I was kind of panicking. Sure, I was so excited to meet my soulmate and had a lot of time to panic, but right now, let's just say I was a little crazy. That night in Barcelona, a silver medal, and now I'm meeting up with my soulmate who isn't...Victor. This is so... Ugh! I guess I was hoping for Victor to be my soulmate, was that it? After my panic session I made my way to Victor in the lounge, he looked happy too, I was glad.

\-----------------------  
_No P.o.V ——  
//Friday Morning//_

It was around 11am and surprisingly the day was pretty normal. Yuuri hadn't really had time to think about his not-Victor soulmate, but Victor? Oh, he had all the time in the world, and it killed him. He was so excited but at the same time he didn't really seem like the Victor Yuuri knew and well.... _loved_. Yuuri was feeling practically the same, and the only person who really saw it was Mari.

She knew something had to be done about the situation and yes, at first she had laughed at the two love struck idiots but then decided someone needed to help them so, she seemed like the best candidate. After all, Mari did know a lot about love even if she didn't seem like it. The first person to go to would be Victor, he seemed like he would understand what she had to say easier than her brother would. When she saw Victor alone, she knew it was her best chance at talking with him. She walked over and sat beside him, was he deep in thought? Holy...He must really love Yuuri...

===============  
**M** : "Victor?"  
**V** : "Hm?"  
**M** : "Are you uh, okay?"

He nodded but no words came out of his mouth.  
**M** : "It's about Yuuri, isn't it?"

  
Victor just looked at Mari at nodded again,  
**V** : "Yeah..."

 **M** : "Wanna talk about it? I'm not busy and honestly, I can see how you feel"  
**V** : "I guess, if it doesn't trouble you though"

Mari just waved her hand.

 **M** : "Nah I'm not busy and you need to talk about this so, why not me?"

Victor smiled a tiny bit, he was really serious about this.

 **V** : "If you say so, Mari"  
**M** : "So, what's going on with you two?"  
Victor frowned slightly.

 **V** : "Well, it's just everything I guess... _**I really, really love Yuuri**_ but, Yuuri **_isn't_** my soulmate...He has his own soulmate and I don't want to interfere with anything...Whenever I see Yuuri with a smile, _I smile because I know he's happy_ and if I ever took anything like that away from him... I don't know what I'd do..."

Mari smiled just a little.  
**M** : "You honestly love him, don't you?"

Victor just looked at Mari and nodded.  
**M** : "Well, you only have until tomorrow morning, I'd hurry up with telling him I were you."

 **V** : "I would but...Do you see how happy he gets when talking about his soulmate? What if I did say something and he didn't want to even see me any more!? I couldn't handle something like that! We both know that!"

Mari was slightly shocked at the words flowing out of Victors mouth,

M: "Victor, you and I both know that Yuuri wouldn't **_ever_** _leave_ _you_ regardless of telling him how you feel. At least try, ok?"

Victor barely nodded and Mari stood up and left the room to search for her brother.

 **V** : "I know he wouldn't...and...

_**that's what kills me..."** _

===============  
_No P.o.V ——_

After that conversation with Victor, Mari made her way to find her her brother.  
"Yuuri?" She walked around looking for him when she saw something from the corner of her eye. It was Yuuri and was he lying on the floor? Strange...

"Yuuri? What are you doing?"  
No response. Mari had seen her brother like this only once, it was after the GPF when he was at his lowest point. She knew she had to intervene before this hit the fan and that's exactly what she tried to do. She walked over and layed down beside him, sometimes it may not seem like it but, Mari is the most caring person is the entire world and she would do _**anything**_ to make Yuuri happy.

================  
**M** : "You need to talk with him, Yuuri"

 **Y** : "I...I want to, I really do! It's just, whenever I try to tell him I dunno...I just blank I guess. Victor is _amazing_! I care for him so much, Mari and I couldn't stand myself if I destroyed something like this..."

 **M** : "You and I both know, you guys will never leave each other. Something really, really bad would have to happen, and I mean, I really don't see the problem. You guys have already kissed, and on live tv nonetheless"

Yuuri sat up and buried his head into his hands, Mari sat up beside him.

 **M** : "Yuuri?"  
**Y** : "Hm?"  
**M** : "Talk to him. You both need it, it's your last chance and I know how much you want this, you've wanted it for years and right now, you want it more than ever"

Something clicked within Yuuri. Something...big. He engulfed Mari with a huge hug and was near tears.

 **Y** : "Thank you! Thank you so, so much. I-I'll try to talk to him so, uh...so leave it to me, okay?"

Mari smiled, hugged her brother back and stood up. She leant against the door frame and smiled once more.

 **M** : "Oh and Yuuri?"  
**Y** : "Yeah?"  
**M** : "Don't think about it too much and I love you, alright?"  
**Y** : "Don't worry and...I love you too, Mari"

===============  
Mari nodded and left. Had her plan become a success? She was pretty damn sure it had, that's what she hoped anyways. Turns out Victor and Yuuri weren't going to talk to each other, they both thought the same thing actually.

**_"He'll never want me that way"._ **

Honestly, it was the dumbest thing either of them could have possibly thought at the moment. Even though they had kissed and had the "hotel room incident", they still didn't think the other would feel the same. Soon enough though, hours had run out, dinner had been eaten, and it was time to sleep.  
Yuuri and Victor had fallen asleep thinking the same thing,

**_"I can't believe myself...."_ **

\-------------------  
_Victors P.o.V ——_  
//Saturday Morning//  
\\\10:00am\\\

Looks like I'm meeting my soulmate today. I wanted to be as happy as I was a few days ago but it just didn't happen- I mean I was kind of happy but...what I was feeling as I lay in my bed was a huge mix of everything. I was happy, nervous, mad?, and so many more I guess, it was crazy. I checked my phone and looked at the time, "10:00?!" I jumped out of bed and got dressed, I quickly made my way down to the table and saw Yuuri was just getting up as well.

\---------------------  
_No P.o.V ——_  
=================  
**V** : "Yuuri~! Good morning!"  
**Y** : "Morning, Victor!"  
**V** : "What do you think is for breakfast?"

Yuuri shrugged,

 **Y** : "I dunno actually. We're pretty late so _I_ can make something? -If you want! I can ask my mom to cook for u-"  
**V** : "No! Cook for us, Yuuri! I'm sure it'll taste as good- maybe even better than what you made in the hotel!"

Yuuri smiled and rolled his eyes.  
**Y** : "Okay, okay! What do you want me to cook? Any ideas?"  
**V** : "Maybe something classic? Like pancakes or-"

  
Victor had an idea, he slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

 **V** : "Yuuri? Do you know how to make crepes?"  
Yuuri shrugged yet again,  
**Y** : "Not particularly, no"

Victor smiled  
**V** : "They're amazing! We can make them _together_! If that's okay?"  
Yuuris eyes lit up and he nodded, smiling.  
**Y** : "Of course! I'd love to cook with you, Victor"

Victor nodded,  
**V** : "Wonderful!"

====================  
Within the next 10 minutes, Yuuri and Victor had an assembly line going. Victor would cook the actual crepes and Yuuri would decorate them, as he knew how to make things taste delicious with the right ingredients. Mari had gone into the kitchen to grab a drink but ended up having to stand in awe for a few seconds. When she walked in, Yuuri and Victor had been throwing flour at each other laughing the hardest Mari has ever heard so, she just smiled and decided to get something from the other fridge.

\--------------------  
_Yuuris P.o.V ——_

It took a while for Victor and I to clean up the kitchen but soon enough, it was 12:30 and I decided I should probably get ready now. I decided to just wear what I usually wear, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone...

I chose some clothes, showered, got dressed and sat around for a bit. I saw Victor and realized he was getting ready too, he was also meeting his soulmate. I wondered what he was going to wear, would he dress to impress? Or just wear his regular clothing? I had so many thoughts running throughout my brain, it was pure hell.

It was almost 1:00 so I decided it would be a good time to leave. Before I left I made sure to tell Victor he had to leave soon too,

  
"Victor! It's almost 1:00! You should get going pretty soon!"

  
I couldn't stand to be in the house anymore so I started walking, I heard Victor close the door and start walking...my way? That's weird, I'm sure it's just a coincidence though, right?

\--------------------  
_Victors P.o.V ——_

It surprisingly didn't take that long to clean up our mess. Ok scratch that, it took a while...It took so long in fact, it was time to get ready for my...date? Meet up? What do I even call this? I decided I should dress semi-formal? Maybe semi-casual? Whatever, I wanted to look nice just not too...try hard.

I guess I didn't look at the time for a bit because I heard Yuuri telling me I had to leave soon and the door...slam? Maybe it was just an accident? Either way, good thing I was ready. I grabbed my navy coloured coat and started walking towards the Ice Castle. I'm naturally a fast-paced walker so I made it up to Yuuri pretty quickly. I think he was surprised to see me beside him as he was making this face, this face was something that only showed up when Yuuri was deep in thought. He was deep in thought at the moment so I thought I'd intervene,

"So Yuuri?" He jumped a little and looked at me "Yeah, Victor?"

===============  
**V** : "Any ideas on who you're soulmate is?"

He looked really unsure...

 **Y** : "Not really...I'm kinda hoping it's someone but it's probably the dumbest thing I've ever hoped on"

 **V** : "Who are you hoping it is?"

 **Y** : "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright? It just kinda _hurts_...Anyways, where are you two meeting up?"

It hit me that we'd never really talked about the actual details of our soulmate meet up. I smiled and spoke,

 **V** : "Actually it's at this amazing place where I had so many fantastic memories with someone who's really close to me"

_**What am I doing!?** _

**Y** : "Really? And where would that be?"

_**I can't do this! Not today! Not now!** _

**V** : "This nice little place called, _Ice Castle Hasetsu_ "

He realized that those "Fantastic memories with someone really close to me" was himself. He looked genuinely happy but then he went back to his regular facial expression. Hm...

 **Y** : "That's really nice to hear, Victor"

 **V** : "So, Yuuri, where are you meeting with your soulmate? Anywhere special?"

It killed me to say those words but a sudden realization came across Yuuris face, something that looked like it pained him...

 **Y** : "Looks like we're meeting our soulmates at the same place, huh?"

Ice Castle Hasetsu...

 **V** : "Looks like it, yeah"

I saw the castle steps and decided that now, once and for all...

_I'd have to let him go..._

_I have to let Yuuri go._

_**Let. Him. Go.** _

Why is this so hard?! He's just someone I met and over time...fell madly in love with...It shouldn't do this! I have to let him go! It's for our own good... He doesn't feel that way! My love for him is unrequited! Simple as that! So why is it so hard for me to understand that...

_**I need to let him go?** _

**V** : "Looks like we're here"

 **Y** : "Yeah..."

 **V** : "Good luck, Yuuri"

 **Y** : "Same for you, Victor"

==================  
_No P.o.V  
//1:00pm//_

Yuuri and Victor had walked off separate ways to wait for their "never seen before" soulmate.

They waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.

Soon enough it had reached 5:00pm, Victor had started skating for a little to calm himself, while Yuuri continued to wait (more like have a massive breakdown...). Eventually though, they gave up. They realized their soulmates were no shows and their souls were _**crushed**_. Victor had soon made his way to Yuuri since he was done waiting for his "soulmate".  
==================  
Victor sat on a bench beside Yuuri.  
**V** : "Yuuri?"  
**Y** : "Yeah?"

 **V** : "What happened?"  
**Y** : "Both of our soulmates were no shows, Victor..."

Victor and Yuuri were possibly the two most oblivious people in the entire world. Yurio has mentioned this a million times and they said it was untrue every time, honestly, Yurio is quite right with that statement.

 **V** : "Did we do something? Maybe they misunderstood?"  
**Y** : "Heh, I seriously doubt it...I wanted to say something before but I never had the chance so, you know what I find really weird about this entire thing?"

 **V** : "What?"  
**Y** : "That we were meeting our soulmates at the same place, at the same time, and they never showed up. It's kind of funny really"

 **V** : "That is pretty weird. But you know what else is weirder?"  
**Y** : "What? I seriously doubt anything can be weirder than that"

Yuuri cracked somewhat of a smile.

 **V** : "How my soulmates name is also Yuuri. Its super weird!"

Yuuri snorted a little,

 **Y** : "Please! My soulmates name is Victor! How weird is that!?"

_..."Soulmates name is Yuuri"...  
..."Soulmates name is Victor"..._

It hit Victor like another landslide,

 **V** : _**"YUURI!?"**_

Yuuri looked shocked,

 **Y** : "What!? What's wrong!?"  
**V** : "Are you telling me you don't get this!? My soulmates name is Yuuri! Yours is Victor! We meet up at the same time, at the same place, and our supposed soulmates are no shows! Wait...No way... You don't think? No..."

 **Y** : "Do you think?..."  
**V** : "Yuuri...I think _**we're**_ soulmates!"

Yuuri smiled but then went back to normal,

 **Y** : "Gimme a pen, Victor"  
**V** : "Alright, Yuuri"

Victor handed Yuuri a soft, blue pen and watched as the other male wrote a long string of words into his arm.

 **Y** : "There we go.....Pull up your sleeve, I'm testing something out"

Victor pulled up his sleeve and in the same shade of blue, was Yuuris signature handwriting. Victor couldn't help but grin, Yuuri had soon started to smile as much as Victor.

 **Y** : "Read it"  
**V** : "Okay... It says,

Victor, I haven't really known you personally for a long time but within that span of a year, I've learned something. Something...amazing! That thing is called, _love_. Victor, I can't understand how or why but I really, _truly_ _love_ _you_. If you can read this then that means this whole time that I've been regretting meeting my soulmate because i had feelings for you was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done. I've been stressed out because _I love you_ but felt that it was wrong. I know this is long and I don't know how it all fit on my arm but I hope you feel the same, especially since we're stuck together now.... _Today is the day our souls combined."_

At some point Victor had started crying, they were happy tears but all Yuuri could do was turn a dark shade of red. When Victor had stopped reading Yuuri waited for a response but nothing came, all Victor could do was look at the other in awe.

 **V** : "You feel this way _too_?"  
**Y** : "What do you mean? Of course I do! It got to the point where Mari had to talk with me about it!"

 **V** : "She talked with you too?!"

Victor had started laughing and soon Yuuri was too.

 **Y** : "I-I can't believe us!"  
**V** : "It was bound to happen anyways, we've kissed, got drunk together, slept together!"

 **Y** : "Victor!? We're in public!"

It was dark outside and pretty late too, so late in fact, that Mari had to go see if something was wrong. She walked up the Ice Castles steps and yet again, had to stand in awe at her brother and a 5 time ice skating world champion.

 **M** : "So, you guys gonna stay here all night or what?!"

Victor and Yuuri had finally realized how late it was and who came to get them.

 **Y** : "Mari! We're sorry! We didn't see how late it got!"

  
**M** : "So you idiots have finally sorted things out and that there wasn't anyone else it was just you two all along? I swear, you two are airheads! Same place, same time, you seriously didn't see it?"

Victor and Yuuri just stared at each other and laughed some more. Mari rolled her eyes and spoke again,

 **M** : "Anyways mom made food so if you two are hungry, I suggest we leave."

Mari turned around and started walking back down the steps while Yuuri and Victor nodded their heads, got up, and followed after her. They had a discussion about everything on their way home, it was pretty much about how crazy this entire thing was.

They had gotten back to the onsen, told Yuuris mom how things went and she just smiled and congratulated them both, it really meant a lot to the both of them that his mom was so supportive on their findings and that she wasn't against anything, in fact, she mentioned a few things on how Yuuri was and always will be _Victors biggest fan._ That made Victor smile and Yuuri turn another shade of pink. That comment followed with a,

 **V** : " _Yuuri~! Is this true?_ "  
**Y** : "Well I uh...I guess so"  
**V** : "Ah~! That's very nice to hear from you!"

Yuuri smiled and rolled his eyes while Victor smiled almost as hard as Yuuri.

That night Yuuri was sitting outside after he thought everyone had gone to sleep, the weather was nice outside and it was perfect for Yuuri to think about the outcome of today. He sat on a bench with so many thoughts running through his head, about what Yuuri wanted and what he thought Victor would want as well. A little while after, Victor had made his way outside to Yuuri.

=================  
**V** : "Yuuri?"  
Yuuri looked behind him to see the source of the voice. It was Victor and he was dressed in one of the onsen's robes.

 **Y** : "Victor!? You can't be out here in just that! It's nice outside but not this nice!"  
**V** : " _Oh well_ ~ That's okay Yuuri! I wanted to talk with you anyways, somewhere private and I think this is the perfect place!"

 **Y** : "Oh, what did you want to talk about?"  
**V** : "Just everything, really. Is that alright?"

 **Y** : "Of course! What did you want to talk about in particular though?"

Victor sat down beside Yuuri.

 **V** : "Well...Earlier when I was reading what you wrote to me, you did mention something that I didn't exactly reply to"  
**Y** : "And that would be?"

 **V** : "You said you _**loved**_ me, Yuuri"  
**Y** : "I uh...I did and I still do"  
**V** : "Well I didn't exactly give you a response after that so... _Yuuri_?"

Yuuri knew what was coming,

 **Y** : _"Yes, Victor?"_

  
**V** : _**"Yuuri, I love you too".**_


	13. The actual end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last update.

So, I'm working on a few other fics and decided that i'm probably never going to add chapters to this story. I may do some more Victuuri or Otayuri related works later but as for now, I think it's a good time to say it's over. I love everyone who read this, really! It means so much to me that real people actually enjoyed what I had to offer! Thank you all so much for staying with me all the way! I really, really appreciate it! -TKW <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment as they're all welcome! Also feel free to tell me if I can do something to improve!


End file.
